


Credo

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I dwell upon the words I'd never said</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credo

I cannot hold thee, for thou art not here;  
Yet I'll not grieve thee, as thou art not dead.  
But thoughts of thee reduce me, still, to tears;  
I dwell upon the words I'd never said:  
Thou always wert the apple of mine eye,  
The one for whom my sun both rose and set,  
And I can't fathom how it is that I  
Had never told thee that I lov'd thee, yet  
I think that I could never love thee more.  
Believe me when I tell thee that mine hearts  
Still belong both to thee, yet feel both sore  
And sorrowful because we are apart;  
And thou shouldst know that, though we bid adieu,  
My mind, my soul, my body are still true.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, but no spoilers for, 4X02 ( _The Fires of Pompeii_ ). The [title](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Credo) is Latin, from the Christian [Nicene Creed](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicene_Creed), and translates as "I believe".


End file.
